The proposed research calls for a longitudinal study of students who experience a school-based alcohol misuse prevention intervention in the fifth and sixth grades. The objectives are to develop, implement, and evaluate the effectiveness of the alcohol misuse prevention program with a group of 2,800 fifth and sixth grade students and 2,000 controls. Half of the fifth graders who experience the intervention will receive a "booster" treatment during their sixth grade year. The students will be pretested on a questionnaire concerning their alcohol use and other health behaviors and experiences prior to the intervention and post-tested once a year subsequent to the intervention. The objectives are to (1) test the short-term effectiveness of the intervention, (2) test the relative effectiveness of the intervention when introduced in the sixth grade versus introduction in the fifth grade with a "booster" program in the sixth grade, (3) test the relative effectiveness of the intervention for boys and girls, (4) test the relative effectiveness of the intervention for students who receive high or low scores on measures of self-esteem and internal locus of control, (5) test the generalizability of the intervention in a second school system, and (6) produce a validated set of alcohol misuse prevention curriculum materials for use by other groups.